brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Player2start/player2start's sandbox - more quest stuff
Aaand here I go, trying to get together a simplified list of LE Quests and Structures =2012= Merry Making *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 20 May 2012 (??) *LE Structure: Santa's Workshop *Quest Items: Pine Logs, Festive Shingles, Toy Parts Automatotem *Depends on Watchful Eye *Date: 14 Jun 2012 *LE Structure: unknown, not named in available text, probably Automatotem though. *Quest Items: Donut, Gingerbread, Ice Cream Sandwich Life, Liberty, and Lions *Depends on Search Party *Date: 03 Jul 2012 *LE Structure: not given in available text, likely Liberty Lion Statue. *Quest Items: Robe, Torch 7-12-12 Note: multiple LEQSs associated with this date. Romps with Ricky Roo Note: seems to be multiple LEQSBs stemming from this one. or maybe stemming from Friendly Cheer. *Depends on Search Party *Date: 12 Jul 2012 *LE Structure: Camouflage Mud Pool, also Safari Store??? (Damian Dog) and Safe House??? (Land Sharks) *Quest Items: N/A apparently Bonus: Ricky Roo's Fan Club *Depends on Here to ROO-st (LEQSB-Special Quest! Special Reward!) *Date: 12 Jul 2012 *LE Structure: N/A apparently Bonus: Ricky Roo's Treasure *Depends on Trail's End (LEQSB-ricky roo's party) *Date: 12 Jul 2012 *LE Structure: N/A?? Treasure Box?? Bonus: Ricky Roo's Party *Depends on Lemon Squeeze (LEQSB-ricky roo's fan club) *Date: 12 Jul 2012 *LE Structure: N/A 7-31-12 Note: multiple LEQSs associated with this date. SPECIAL QUEST! SPECIAL REWARD! *Depends on Treasure Tracker (LEQS-Friendly cheer) *Date: 31 Jul 2012 *LE Structure: N/A, but "Purchase Barnaby Bobcat and receive 40 Gold as a reward!" and "Buy Ricky Roo and receive 40 Gold and bonus quests as a reward!" Friendly Cheer *Depends on Search Party *Date: 31 Jul 2012 *LE Structure: unknown, not named, apparently there are 5 different things found in the Forest though: 1."Explore the Forest to find a friendly meeting area/This Butterfly Garden is a sweet spot to meet and greet new friends." 2."Explore the Forest to find a new friend!/This isn't a new friend! But it would be a great place to sit with one." 3."Take an exploratory walk in the Forest./Hello Hedgehogs! I'm so happy to meet you!" 4."Explore the Forest to find the fun spot!/Wow! A carousel! Hector Hedgehog and I have similar ideas of fun!" 5."We're set. Let's go! Into the Forest to find our Treasure!/Tap Forest to explore./Make new friends, but keep the old. One is silver and..." Go West! *Depends on Search Party *Date: 06 Aug 2012 *LE Structure: ? 1."The best of the West had skills, but they also had luck on their side. I've hidden a bit of luck in the Forest. Find it!/Explore the Forest to find a bit of luck./Never tip up the round part of a horseshoe, or all the luck will spill out!" 2."Explore the Forest to find the Saloon." 3."Clear the Forest to find Ranch space./Why, howdy there, Ranchers! I'm Humfrey the Kid and you're very welcome to these parts!" Brightwood Speeders *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 05 Sep 2012 *LE Structure: Track and Field *Quest Items: Magic Seeds, Rubber Tree, Scoreboard. Lionheart Repository *Depends on ? Level Up AND Excavating Time *Date: 12 Sep 2012 *LE Structure: Lionheart Repository. *Quest Items: Vault Key, Vault Key (again) Crash Landing *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 18 Sep 2012 *LE Structure: Meteor *Quest Items: Fire Suit, Fire Suit (again), Pickaxe The Magic Tree *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 27 Sep 2012 *LE Structure: Magic Tree / Magic Pulsing Tree *Quest Items: Trampoline, Peat Moss, Peat Moss (again) The Crop Circle *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 05 Oct 2012 *LE Structure: Crop Circle *Quest Items: Scroll, Garden Wagon Deep Inside *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 12 Oct 2012 *LE Structure: N/A, but Cave explored 3x. The Mad Lab *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 19 Oct 2012 *LE Structure: Mad Lab *Quest Items: unknown (not named in text, "Tap Cave to explore./We found their tools, but there isn't much insight.") Sleepy Hollow *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 26 Oct 2012 *LE Structure: Sleepy Hollow *Quest Items: Spookable Sheets Elementals *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 02 Nov 2012 *LE Structure: Spook Fountain *Quest Items: Fog, Lightning Lookout for Wildfires! *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 08 Nov 2012 *LE Structure: Firetower *Quest Items: Ladder The Press *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 14 Nov 2012 *LE Structure: Brightwood Times *Quest Items: Printing Press, Red Juice League of Warriors *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 16 Nov 2012 *LE Structure: Warrior Cage *Quest Items: Diamond Fencing, Fireflies Legendary Warrior Ring *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 20 Nov 2012 *LE Structure: Warrior Ring *Quest Items: Warrior Flags, Venus' Thorns Seasonal Celebration *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 22 Nov 2012 *LE Structure: Window of Fall *Quest Items: Grand Frame, Quality Silk Haybale Maze *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 28 Nov 2012 *LE Structure: Haybale Maze *Quest Items: Stack of Hay, Colored Flags O Christmas Tree! *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 07 Dec 2012 *LE Structure: Timeless Christmas Tree *Quest Items: Tree Shaker, Seasonal Firefly Lights, Giant Star Santa's Sleigh *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 20 Dec 2012 *LE Structure: Santa's Sleigh *Quest Items: Cherry Wood, Precise Chisel, Festive Giftwrap *Special: "Purchase Rudy Reindeer and get 50 Gold REWARD!/Cost to skip 100 gold" (?!?)/Rewards: 50 gold Fairy Arc *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 27 Dec 2012 *LE Structure: Grand Arc *Quest Items: Solid Arc, White Fireflies, Red Fireflies =2013= The Astrolab *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 04 Jan 2013 *LE Structure: Astrolab *Quest Items: Slab of Gold, Sharp Chisel I Love a Parade! *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 10 Jan 2013 *LE Structure: Parade Float *Quest Items: Float Frames, "In order to finish our float, we'll need paper to cover the frames./All these rolls of paper you found should be more than enough to decorate the float! Let's do it!" New Frontiers *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 18 Jan 2013 *LE Structure: Rocketship *Quest Items: Plans Wanna Sauna? *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 24 Jan 2013 *LE Structure: Saunas *Quest Items: Sauna Stove ("in the Snowy Mountains!/Tap Snowy Forest to explore.") The Lost Museum *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 29 Jan 2013 *LE Structure: Space Museum *Quest Items: Early Explorer, "Check the Cave for an outer space artifact!/Oh m'goodness! These are some of the first boots ever!" Mud Fun *Depends on Tea and Scones AND Poke About *Date: 01 Feb 2013 *LE Structure: Mud Spa *Quest Items: Mud Dock, Mineral Water ("Tap Snowy Forest to explore.) That One Ring *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 05 Feb 2013 *LE Structure: Union Ring *Quest Items: Crafted Butterfly, Finest Flowers Love Sick *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 14 Feb 2013 *LE Structure: Queen's Shrine *Quest Items: Royal Cloth, Forever Flowers ("Tap Snowy Forest to explore./Collect the Snowy Flowers for the Shrine.") The Marble Arch *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 21 Feb 2013 *LE Structure: Marble Arch *Quest Items: Purple Letter, Gold Letter Come Together *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 25 Feb 2013 *LE Structure: Love Shack *Quest Items: Guitar Good Times Roll *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 28 Feb 2013 *LE Structure: Mardi Gras Float *Quest Items: Mask, Dragon ("Tap the Snowy Forest to explore."), Colored Beads Smelly Wet Fur *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 04 Mar 2013 *LE Structure: Swimming Pool *Quest Items: Slide Back to Nature *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 07 Mar 2013 *LE Structure: Spring Creek Park *Quest Items: Picnic Gazebo, Canoe Dock, Canoe Brightstock *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 11 Mar 2013 *LE Structure: Outdoor Theater *Quest Items: Stage Curtain Castle Green *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 14 Mar 2013 *LE Structure: Celtic Castle *Quest Items: Castle Tower, Drawbridge, Celtic Flag King Curl *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 18 Mar 2013 *LE Structure: Curling Area *Quest Items: Granite Stone, Vintage Brooms, Slider Shoes Hooray Soiree! *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 21 Mar 2013 *LE Structure: Spring Tea Party *Quest Items: Good Thread, King's Tea Set, Lanterns Swing has Swung! *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 25 Mar 2013 *LE Structure: Love Seat Swing *Quest Items: Colored Rope Yoga Party *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 28 Mar 2013 *LE Structure: Outdoor Yoga Studio *Quest Items: (Yoga Mats?) Jasmine, Wood Dividers Regal Recliner *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 01 Apr 2013 *LE Structure: Seat of Roses *Quest Items: Spring Roses, Prankster's Studio *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 04 Apr 2013 *LE Structure: Prank Studio *Quest Items: Colorful Shingles, Prank Supplies Palm Hammock *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 08 Apr 2013 *LE Structure: Palm Hammock *Quest Items: Fine Gold Sand Playday *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 11 Apr 2013 *LE Structure: Colorful Playground *Quest Items: Slide, Colorful Bars Water Everywhere *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 15 Apr 2013 *LE Structure: Aquatic Playground *Quest Items: Green Tubing Blossom Grove *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 18 Apr 2013 *LE Structure: Blossom Grove *Quest Items: Filler Bricks, Spring Water Incense Tower *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 22 Apr 2013 *LE Structure: Golden Incense Tower *Quest Items: Lavender Seeds, Gold Bells Tree Boatswing *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 25 Apr 2013 *LE Structure: Tree Boatswing *Quest Items: Colored Cloth, ("This boatswing is heavy, so we're going to have to find a really sturdy metal clip to hang it back up./Oof! This clip sure is heavy, but I'm sure it's strong enough to hold up the boatswing. Help me carry it back!") Boat Playground *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 29 Apr 2013 *LE Structure: Boat Playground *Quest Items: Beach Sand, Game Flags Dreamcatcher *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 02 May 2013 *LE Structure: Dreamcatcher *Quest Items: Dream Thread, Various Beads, Unique Feathers Crafty Flowerpot *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 06 May 2013 *LE Structure: Crafty Flowerpot (Toolbox?) *Quest Items: White Colored Wood, Sunflower Seeds Picnic Party *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 09 May 2013 *LE Structure: Picnic Garden *Quest Items: Picnic Cloth, Huge Picnic Hats Brunch Bonanza! *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 12 May 2013 *LE Structure: Brunch Buffet *Quest Items: Buffet Tables, Pancakes Mission Impossibottle *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 15 May 2013 *LE Structure: Ship in the Bottle *Quest Items: Quartz Sand, Cotton Fabric, Sticky Glue The Totemic Trek *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 18 May 2013 *LE Structure: Spiritual Totem *Quest Items: Spirit Animal Totem, Spirit Wings Pedal Pond *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 21 May 2013 *LE Structure: Pedal Boat Pond *Quest Items: Pedal Boats, Swan Bridge, Giant Lilypads Bocce Ballin' *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 24 May 2013 *LE Structure: Bocce Ball Court *Quest Items: Bocce Benches, Bocce Balls The Big Bopper *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 27 May 2013 *LE Structure: Bop a Critter *Quest Items: Town Smith, Town Artist, (soft/inflatable hammer) Up Your Alley *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 30 May 2013 *LE Structure: Skate Ball *Quest Items: Precise Ruler, Town Tailor A King's Court *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 02 Jun 2013 *LE Structure: Shuffleboard Court *Quest Items: Hardwood Planks, Line Paint, (sticks and pucks for shuffleboard/Search the Cave for shuffleboard supplies!) Tiki Bench *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 05 Jun 2013 *LE Structure: Tiki Bench *Quest Items: Tiki Support, Tiki Seat Polo Pool *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 10 Jun 2013 *LE Structure: Water Polo Pool *Quest Items: Polo Balls, Polo Goal, Polo Flags Hop Til You Drop *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 15 Jun 2013 *LE Structure: Hopscotch *Quest Items: Jump Rope, Sidewalk Chalk The Mysterious Tree *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 18 Jun 2013 *LE Structure: Mysterious Carved Tree *Quest Items: Comfy Chair, Soft Pillows, Woven Table The Creepies' Temple *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 23 Jun 2013 *LE Structure: Creepy Shrine *Quest Items: Woodcarving Chisel, Aromatic Candles Tiki Torches *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 26 Jun 2013 *LE Structure: Tiki Garden *Quest Items: Spirit Soil, Spirit Tree Post/Spirit Post, Spirit Lanterns Creepy Course *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 30 Jun 2013 *LE Structure: Warrior Gauntlet *Quest Items: Grandpa Ironclaw's Gauntlet, Ring of Fire To Pink Princess Tower *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 04 Jul 2013 *LE Structure: Princess Tower *Quest Items: Hedge Trimmer, Slate Tiles, Diary Public Pianists *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 08 Jul 2013 *LE Structure: Outdoor Piano *Quest Items: Piano Tuner, Piano Decals Bike Knights *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 11 Jul 2013 *LE Structure: Lionheart's Bicycle Joust *Quest Items: Jousting Bike, Jousting Lance, Knight Tents Discography *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 15 Jul 2013 *LE Structure: Disc Golf Course *Quest Items: Disc Basket, Discs ------------------------------------------------------------- Tower of Power *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 18 Jul 2013 *LE Structure: Lionheart's Treasure/Tower of Treasure *Quest Items: Coat of Invincibility, Dark Forest Emerald, Seeing Stone Private Eye *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 22 Jul 2013 *LE Structure: Brightwood Detective Agency *Quest Items: Pawprint Kit, Detective Badge The Gazebo Effect *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 25 Jul 2013 *LE Structure: Deepwood Fairy Gazebo/Deepwood Gazebo *Quest Items: Fairy Moss, Fairy Curtains, Arch of the Deep Forest Beacon of Brightwood *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 29 Jul 2013 *LE Structure: Eagle's Nest *Quest Items: Beacon Logs, Eagle's Torch A Secret Garden *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 01 Aug 2013 *LE Structure: Deepwood Fairy Rose Garden/Rose Garden *Quest Items: Rose Wand, Rose Arch, Magic Fairy Soil Fairy Special Occasion *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 05 Aug 2013 *LE Structure: Deepwood Fairy Tea Party/Tea Party *Quest Items: Fairy Tea China, Magic Sugar Cubes The Druids of Deepwood *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 08 Aug 2013 *LE Structure: Deepwood Druid Monolith *Quest Items: Deepwood Ferns, Deepwood Wreath, Rune Stone Wisdom of the Wilderness *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 12 Aug 2013 *LE Structure: Deepwood Druid Grove *Quest Items: Forest Flute, Yawning Tree A Seedy Establishment *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 15 Aug 2013 *LE Structure: Grand Druid Seed Library/Seed Library *Quest Items: Druid's Guide to Botany, Deepwood Pine Cone, Misty Grove Mushrooms Glenliness is Next to Fairyness *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 19 Aug 2013 *LE Structure: Fairy Glen *Quest Items: Fairy Footway, Fairy Chimes Hall of the Forest Kings *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 22 Aug 2013 *LE Structure: Hall of the High Druids *Quest Items: High Hall Beams, Emblem of the Forest, High Order Robes The Sorcerer of Deepwood *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 26 Aug 2013 *LE Structure: Sorcerer's Tower *Quest Items: Enchanted Door, Sorcerer's Hat Palatial Parlor *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 29 Aug 2013 *LE Structure: Fairy Queen's Parlor *Quest Items: Ornate Parlor Sofa, Fairy Flower Carpet, Portrait of the Fairy Queen Secondary Sorcerers *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 02 Sep 2013 *LE Structure: Sorcerer's Stage *Quest Items: Conjurer's Box, Cards of Future Fortune Nomads of the North *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 05 Sep 2013 *LE Structure: North Oak Druid Monastery/Druid Monastery *Quest Items: Forest Candles, Oak Scrolls, Acorn of the North Fairy Fees *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 09 Sep 2013 *LE Structure: Fairy Toll Road/Toll Road *Quest Items: Toll Bar, Fairy Coins CartonerÃa *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 12 Sep 2013 *LE Structure: Pinata *Quest Items: Flour, Pointy Cones, Fruity Candy Underground Kings *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 19 Sep 2013 *LE Structure: Dwarf Jewel Mine *Quest Items: Lamp Light, Trolley Tracks, Jewel Trolley, Jewel Axes Keepers of the Keep *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 26 Sep 2013 *LE Structure: Dwarfs' Treasure Keep *Quest Items: Dwarf King Statue, Jewel Forge, Kings Anvil, Dwarf King's Armor Freaky Feline Pharaoh *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 03 Oct 2013 *LE Structure: Tomb/King Catankhamun's Tomb *Quest Items: Black Scarab, Book of the Dead, King's Sarcophagus Mutant Monster Plants! *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 07 Oct 2013 *LE Structure: Little Garden of Horrors *Quest Items: Snap Trap Plants, Perilous Pitcher Plant Musical Accompaniment *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 10 Oct 2013 *LE Structure: Lone Spooky Organ *Quest Items: Organ Keys, Organ Pipes, Toccata and Spook Bat Moon Arisin *Depends on Tea and Scones AND Hive Jive *Date: 14 Oct 2013 *LE Structure: Bat Moon Globe *Quest Items: Glass Globe, Mysterious Wisp The Dancing Hut of Brightwood *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 17 Oct 2013 *LE Structure: Fairy Halloween Hut *Quest Items: Foundation Jack, Toe Rings, Tulle Skirt, Doorway Ladder The Count of Brightsylvania *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 24 Oct 2013 *LE Structure: Brightsylvania Castle *Quest Items: Crystal Cup, Ghastly Gargoyles, Count's Cape, Iron Stake Humongi Fungi *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 31 Oct 2013 *LE Structure: Westwood Fungus Farm *Quest Items: Mushroom Bed, Stalactite Light, Cave Cap Mushrooms All Dwarf School *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 04 Nov 2013 *LE Structure: Dwarf School of Rock *Quest Items: Rock Chart, Dwarfploma Beard Barbers *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 07 Nov 2013 *LE Structure: Westwood Beard Weavers *Quest Items: Volumizing Beard Wash, Beard Beads, Beard Loom Wood Watching *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 11 Nov 2013 *LE Structure: Druid Tree Tower *Quest Items: Forest Flags, Druid Conch An Ode to the Geode *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 14 Nov 2013 *LE Structure: Geode Lode *Quest Items: Geode Crane, Geode Polish, Geode Buffer Stone Wood *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 18 Nov 2013 *LE Structure: Fossilized Forest *Quest Items: Amber Ants, Petrified Tree Founding Farmers *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 21 Nov 2013 *LE Structure: Plymwood Rock *Quest Items: Hayflower Helm, Voyager Map, Haylower Stern, Pilgrim Hat, Massive Mast Sweet Lane *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 30 Nov 2013 *LE Structure: Candy Cane Lane *Quest Items: Gumdrop Gate, Peppermint Tree, Caramel Tracks, Chocolate Express Like Shopwork *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 07 Dec 2013 *LE Structure: North Pole Toy Workshop *Quest Items: Rocking Horse, Dollhouse, Toy Soldiers, Naughty or Nice List Conifer Farm *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 14 Dec 2013 *LE Structure: Snowy Tree Farm *Quest Items: Bow Saw, Tree Netter, Tree Sled, Tree Stand Bows, Ribbons, and Gifts Galore! *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 21 Dec 2013 *LE Structure: Gift Wrap Emporium *Quest Items: Crimson Bow, Winter Wrapping Paper, Ribbon Reels, Gift Notes Imperial Eve *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 26 Dec 2013 *LE Structure: Imperial Ballroom *Quest Items: Gold Tiles, Shimmering Chandeliers, Imperial Trim Wishing Waters *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 30 Dec 2013 *LE Structure: Wish Lantern Lake *Quest Items: Lantern Boats, Wish Lanterns =2014= The Winter Slide *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 02 Jan 2014 *LE Structure: Sled Hill *Quest Items: Bucket of Snow, Mittens, Sled A Place to Play *Depends on Tea and Scones AND Hive Jive *Date: 06 Jan 2014 *LE Structure: Snow Fort *Quest Items: Snow Blocks, Snow Flag A Fish Tale *Depends on Tea and Scones AND Hive Jive *Date: 09 Jan 2014 *LE Structure: Water Temple *Quest Items: Water Floor, Stone Archway, Whale Statue Sweet Architecture *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 13 Jan 2014 *LE Structure: Marshmallow House *Quest Items: Marshmallows, Graham Cracker Door Natural Beauty *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 16 Jan 2014 *LE Structure: Life Tree *Quest Items: Eye Crystals, Bucket of Water, Glowing Orbs Sleigh Run *Depends on Tea and Scones AND Hive Jive *Date: 20 Jan 2014 *LE Structure: Winter Sleigh *Quest Items: Horse, Wooden Runners Model Home *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 23 Jan 2014 *LE Structure: Dollhouse *Quest Items: Roof, Lights, Furniture The Key to Success *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 27 Jan 2014 *LE Structure: Key Store *Quest Items: Key Sign, Lock Door Who is the Fairest? *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 30 Jan 2014 *LE Structure: Magic Mirror *Quest Items: Pane of Glass, Gold Frame, Fairy Particle Elixir of Life *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 06 Feb 2014 *LE Structure: Enchanted Lake *Quest Items: Stardust, Twisty Tree, Magic Unicorn Romantic Retreat *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 13 Feb 2014 *LE Structure: Chapel Love *Quest Items: Building Boards, Bell Tower, Gingerbread Trim Glimpse into the Future *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 20 Feb 2014 *LE Structure: Soothsayer's Tent *Quest Items: Enchanted Rug, Ornate Tent, Crystal Ball Garden of Love *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 27 Feb 2014 *LE Structure: Heart Garden *Quest Items: Lovely Roses, Romantic Bench Now Or Tater *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 05 Mar 2014 *LE Structure: Mash Potato *Quest Items: Giant Masher, Mixer, Giant Bowl Potion Commotion *Depends on Tea and Scones AND Hive Jive *Date: 10 Mar 2014 *LE Structure: Potion Lab *Quest Items: Potions, Cauldron The Unluckiest Leprechaun *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 13 Mar 2014 *LE Structure: Leprechaun Home *Quest Items: Four Leaf Clovers, Pot of Gold, Rainbow The Rattlesnake Shake *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 17 Mar 2014 *LE Structure: Snake Dancing Floor *Quest Items: Party Floor, Snakes Just Popping By *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 20 Mar 2014 *LE Structure: Popcorn Volcano *Quest Items: Popcorn Kernels, Salt, Butter Summer Swimming *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 24 Mar 2014 (???) *LE Structure: Swimming Hole *Quest Items: Giant Shovel, Geyser, Rope Swing Purls of Wisdom *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 02 Apr 2014 *LE Structure: Sock Knittery *Quest Items: Knitting Needles, Yarn Symmetrical Perfection *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 04 Apr 2014 *LE Structure: Victorian Garden *Quest Items: Sculpted Hedges, Hollyhocks, Marble Statuary In Full Swing *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 08 Apr 2014 *LE Structure: Garden Swing *Quest Items: White Paint, Pansies Secret Cove *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 11 Apr 2014 *LE Structure: Mermaid Cove *Quest Items: Waterfall, Sea Lilies, Mermaids Fairy Frolic *Depends on Tea and Scones AND Hive Jive *Date: 15 Apr 2014 *LE Structure: Fairy Ring (LE Structure) *Quest Items: Toadstools, Pixie Cakes All That Glitters *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 18 Apr 2014 *LE Structure: Jewel Castle *Quest Items: Gold Bars, Rubies, Emeralds, Sapphires Model Citizen *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 25 Apr 2014 *LE Structure: Model Workshop *Quest Items: Airplane Model, Train Model, Car Model, Hot Air Balloon Model Curl Up and Dye *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 02 May 2014 *LE Structure: Egg Dyeing Station *Quest Items: Eggs, Dyes, Paintbrush, Egg Baskets Garden of Devotion *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 09 May 2014 *LE Structure: Mother's Garden *Quest Items: Heart Shaped Flowers, Fruit Trees, Butterflies Summer Work *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 13 May 2014 *LE Structure: Summer Beach *Quest Items: Beach Towels, Beach Chairs Wondrous Garden *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 16 May 2014 *LE Structure: Hanging Garden *Quest Items: Green Plants, Red Plants, Yellow Plants, Blue Plants Mystery Warrior *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 23 May 2014 *LE Structure: Warrior Statue *Quest Items: Armor, Sword, Shield Snap to It *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 27 May 2014 *LE Structure: Photo Studio *Quest Items: Photo Lights, Camera Polished *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 29 May 2014 *LE Structure: Nail Polish Center *Quest Items: Table, Towel, Fake Nails, Nail Polish Family That Trains Together *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 06 Jun 2014 *LE Structure: Paternal Sparring Ground *Quest Items: Sword Rack, Archery Target, Training Dummy Grin Without a Catniss *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 10 Jun 2014 *LE Structure: Cheshire Catacombs *Quest Items: Magic Fan, Cat Totem A Courtly Quest *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 13 Jun 2014 *LE Structure: Deepwood Fairy Summer Court *Quest Items: Twisted Tree Pillars, Hanging Flowers, Fairy Lights, Fairy Throne Adventure Time *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 14 Jun 2014 *LE Structure: Swing Set, also Market Items: Yurt House and Magic Shop The Professor *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 19 Jun 2014 *LE Structure: Scripted Structure/Lost Sundial *Quest Items: Needle, another Needle Piece Beauty and the Butterfly *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 20 Jun 2014 *LE Structure: Jeweled Butterfly *Quest Items: Silk Strands, Crystal Scissors, Emerald Destiny's Children *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 27 Jun 2014 *LE Structure: Tower of Destiny *Quest Items: Sapphire Staff, Crimson Spell Book, Amber Chalice, Amulet of Love Literary Legacy *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 04 Jul 2014 *LE Structure: Forgotten Library *Quest Items: Schematic Scroll, Ancient Library Card, Scroll Shelves, Scroll Chest Field of Visions *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 11 Jul 2014 *LE Structure: Baseball Field *Quest Items: Lawn Mower, Base, Baseball Bat Run Down on the Low Down *Depends on Tea and Scones *Date: 15 Jul 2014 *LE Structure: Peasant Mansion *Quest Items: Chewing Gum, Rubber Bands Category:Blog posts